New Beginnings
by murphnfasa
Summary: On the night when Kagome’s father was brutally murdered, he handed her his most treasured secret, and told her to protect it and keep it safe forever. Now, Kagome’s family moves to a remote town and start afresh. While Kagome struggles to pick up the piec


"KAGOME! Hurry up and come downstairs, your father, grandfather, and brother have been waiting in the car for five minutes already what is taking you so long.?" Kagome's mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry mom; I just don't feel very good." Kagome replied exiting her room and stepping down the first step. She was pale and her mother could see beads of cold sweat forming on her face. When she finally got down the steps her mother placed a hand on her forehead. _Oh my! She's burning up!_ "Don't worry honey, just go back upstairs and get into bead, I'll bee right there. Ok?" Kagome nodded and started her way slowly up the stairs. She felt dizzy and whenever she moved too fast the room spun and every step she took felt like a hammer bashing her brains in.

Kagome's mother ran out to the car. Her husband was in the diver's seat and her father and son were in the back looking curiously at her. "Where is Kagome" Souta asked. His mom leaned into the open car window and said "Kagome has a high fever; I'm going to stay here with her. You guys go have a good time at the movies."

"No, you have wanted to see this move for months now, and I don't really care about seeing it. I'll stay here with Kagome and you can go see the movie." Kagome's father said as he got out of the car. Kagome's mother hugged her husband and got into the car and drove away. Honking the horn once on their way out.

Kagome's dad walked into her room with a pitch and class of water, a hot rag, Tylenol, and some hot soup. Lying in her bead, she turned to look at her father and smiled at him. She slowly sat up and took the glass of water he handed to her. He handed her the pills, she took them. She never fought with her father about anything; she just did what she was told, because everything that her father did was for her best interest. He loved his family with all of his heart and would never do anything to hurt them. Kagome loved her father. When she laid back down her put the hot rag on her forehead, smiled at her and said "I'm going to be downstairs watching some TV. If you need anything just ask. I'll come and check on you every once and a while." He kissed her on the cheek and before he walked out the door, he said "Don't forget to eat you soup." He shut the door softly on his way out. Kagome ate her soup.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, she couldn't remember when she fell asleep or for how long she was out for. Se looked at her clock. Only an hour. She felt much better with her short nap though. She was still groggy and her mind wasn't up to speed, she thought she heard raised voices coming form down stairs._ Maybe its just dad watching TV._ Kagome thought. Then she heard her father scream. She was out of bead in a moment. Just as she was about to open the door, her father came into her room, bleeding severely. He locked the door and put a necklace over her head and whispered "Get out Kagome, go through the widow and hide! And whatever you do don't tell anyone about that necklace!" Kagome didn't ask questions, she opened the window and hoped onto the roof. "I love you, Kagome" was the last thing she heard as she ran down the roof to the lowest part. He shut the window and grabbed Kagome's softball bat, and charged though the door.

Kagome ran in the shadows, hiding so nobody could see her. Or so she thought! Two tall figures spotted her and began chasing her she had a good lead, and when she rounded the corner to the temple steps she was temporarily out of view. Instead of going down the steps. She dove into the Sacred Well shrine, and hid under the steps. She could hear the men's foot steps getting louder, she held her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tight. They ran past her. She waited there for what seemed like hours, then she head people getting into cars on the other side of the temple. She heard the tires squeal as the left, but she waited a bit longer. She slowly got up and looked out the cracks of the shrine's wooden door. Nothing. She took her first few steps out of the shrine slowly, turning her over her shoulder and to the side every step of the way. When she rounded the corner the house came into view. Through the large open window she could see her fathers still form on the floor. Her heart felt like it was beating a million times a second, but she was sure that it had stopped. Everything was fast and slow all at once. She ran to the door and into the living room where her father lay, broken and battered. His face cut open, fingers missing, and ear gone too. There was blood everywhere and Kagome looked at her father saw all the wounds and the killing slash across his throat. She fell to her knees and through up. A hundred years seemed to go by; Kagome crawled over to the phone and dialed up the police. When a woman answered all she could say is "My father is dead." And left the phone dangling as she crawled back to her father._ I never said I love you back._


End file.
